


The knight

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, and SMUT, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly a strong hand grabs her bag who´s hanging around her shoulder, snatches is from her hand and pushes her against the wall of the stairway. With fast steps the black dressed person runs upstairs. Everything went to fast, so she need a few seconds till she realized what happened and starts to run with a shocked scream.</p><p>Before she arrived the last stair another man pushes her against the wall and ran away. Just blue eyes are looking apologetically into hers.</p><p>Shocked and heavy breathing she pauses and follows the second one with her eyes. He runs faster than she ever could and reaches the thief before he went around the corner and out of their sights. With a firm grab he holds him back on his coat and wrests her bag out of his hands before he punches his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The knight

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is actually proof read. if there are any mistakes i´m very sorry. 
> 
> i hope you´ll enjoy it and thanks for kudos and comments ^^

The sounds of the racing tube has something hypnotic. The flickering lights in the cabin calming her down. It´s surprisingly quiet. None of the other passengers are talking, nor looking up. All them them are trapped in the bubble of a busy Saturday night. Many of them are looking like they had a long party night out and could´t wait to be at home in bed.

She is on her way home from work. Her feet hurt and so does her back. She can´t wait till she´s finally at home and alone with herself. The people, the noises. She had enough for today. As the tube reaches her station she gets slowly up and out of the car. At first she doesn´t notice the man behind her, his steps behind her are swallowed by the noised of the leaving tube.

Suddenly a strong hand grabs her bag who´s hanging around her shoulder, snatches is from her hand and pushes her against the wall of the stairway. With fast steps the black dressed person runs upstairs. Everything went to fast, so she need a few seconds till she realized what happened and starts to run with a shocked scream.

Before she arrived the last stair another man pushes her against the wall and ran away. Just blue eyes are looking apologetically into hers.

Shocked and heavy breathing she pauses and follows the second one with her eyes. He runs faster than she ever could and reaches the thief before he went around the corner and out of their sights. With a firm grab he holds him back on his coat and wrests her bag out of his hands before he punches his face.

The thief holds his nose and starts to run as the man makes another step forward. The only thing she notices are his wide shoulders in the black coat. His whole presence looks very manly and string to her. Like a knight in a black armor. Slowly he turns around, the face still a angry mask. As he sees her he pauses and goes in her direction with a bright smile. His long nose seems a bit to big for his narrow face, framed with those thick dark locks and the huge blue eyes. His voluptuous lips are still smiling as he stops in front of her, handing her the bag.

“Would you mind to check if everything is in it?” his rumbling voice asks.

She can´t help herself. Her mouth open she stares at him. “That... was very nice...” she says confused and presses her bag against her chest. The man laughs shortly and looks a bit abashed on the floor.

“Well...” he mumbles and nods in direction of her bag. “Is anything missing?”

With shaking hands she opens the bag and looks in it. Everything is there, including her pay check she got today. “Yes, thank you!” she smiles. Her heart is still racing. First because of the shock, now because of the dark attractiveness of her hero. With a short gaze she looks at his hand he used for fighting back the thief. She can sense a few drops of blood on the knuckles and it seems to ne swollen already. “Oh my god!”, she says shocked and takes his right hand carefully in hers. “You are hurt!”

Surprised he looks down to his hand and crinkles his forehead. “Oh, I didn´t notice..." he mumbles. “Well, I´ll cool it at home and it will be fine then....” he smiled, which was calming to her.

“You really shouldn´t have done this...Come!” she says strict and draws him with her in direction of her apartment. Immediately she is a bit angry with him. Rescuing her back is the one thing, hurting himself cause of slapping those stupid kid another. She feels the need to take care of it, was it the robbery of her bag he had to defeat.

“Miss, it´s totally fine!” he laughed, still following her thru the dark streets. It´s two in the morning now and nearly no one is on the streets. Meanwhile she´s linked her arm with his, crawling her fingernails in the thick fabric of his coat. His long steps let her her tiny feet look ridiculous. His polished leather shoes are blinking in the light of the lanterns they´re passing. What the heck is she doing?

After a few more minutes in silence they reach the small house she lives in. With shaky hands she´s fishing her keys out of the depth of her bag and opens the twice locked door. “Come in!” she says short, opens the door a bit wider and steps into her kitchen. The man closes the door and follows her slowly, as he stops in the doorways, observing her while she puts a kettle with water on the stove and grabs a package of beans out of her fridge.

With huge eyes she looks at him, blinking a few times like she had forgotten that he´s here.

“Let me take your coat off!” she mumbles and comes closed, lays the beans on the table next to the door and starts to open the buttons of his coat. He smells clean and fresh, no cologne or perfume. The shadow of his beard looks soft and for a short moment she imagines how it must tickle on her inner thighs. Shocked by her own thoughts she pauses and looks up into his face. His warm blue eyes linked in hers. With a soft smile he helps her to take his coat off and follows her as she steps into the hallway and hangs it on a hook next to the front door.

With a shy gaze at him she comes back and invites him with a short movement of her hand to have a seat.

“What is your name?” she asks and takes the kettle off of the stove and pours the hot water in a prepared teapot.

“Richard...”, he answers with a smile and lays his head slop. “And you are?”

Cleaning her throat she looks at him, his soften blushed cheeks hidden under his stubble make her heart race again. “I´m Claudia...” she mumbles and puts two cups and the teapot an the table. With a careful grab she takes his injured hand and lays the beans on the swollen knuckles and wraps a dishtowel around it.

Richard observes her as she takes a seat next to him and pours some tea in the cups. “What a strange situation...” he says and looks directly in her surprised eyes.  
"Why?”, she asks and lays her hands on the table.  
“I´m sitting here and... well, can´t stop imagine how it would be to feel you.”, he says in earnest, without moving his eyes from her face. “I seriously had not the intention to get you laid as I punched him...” he says and blushes a nuance more.

Her heart stops for a moment. It has something calming to know that she´s not the only one in this room who´s thinking about sex at the moment. In fact his honesty and courage impressing her.

“Are you married?” she asks.

“No...”

“Taken in any way?” she continues, looking in his face with a mild smile.

“No...”, he answers and his eyes looking honestly into hers.

“Mh, that the difference then...” she mumbles and smiles shy.

“Between what?” he asks curious and takes a sip from his tea.  
“Between men and boys...” she answers and grins.  
“Well, I´m forty-three. Does this makes me to a man?” he asks amused and leans back on his chair.

With a shy gaze into his eyes she gets up and closer to him, lifting her shirt a bit and takes a seat on his lap, so she can face him. “It´s not about age...” she whispers and strokes softly his stubbly cheeks. “It´s about character...”. He lays lays one hand in her neck and draws her closer to his face.  
"You want this?”, he whispers against her lips and sighs exited as her fingers run through his locks. “Yes...” she answers quiet and moans relieved as his warm lips closing hers.

First slowly, then with a bit more pressure he forces her to open her lips and welcome his tongue into her mouth. Like a tender snake, his wet muscle strokes her inside while his healthy hand strokes softly her hair. With a deep growl he presses her hips down on his crotch, showing her how exited he is. The harden bulge rubs softly against her twitching folds. Slowly she starts to circle her hips, rubbing her begging nob against the zipper of his jeans. A deep throaty growl let his chest vibrate against her breast. With a deep look into her eyes he frees her lips and strokes softly down her neck and her cleavage. She can feel her nipples harden as his tender fingertips reach her breast and circling luxurious upon the harden nub.

“So sensitive...” he whispers against her goose flesh and presses his face between her breast, soaking her scent deep into his lungs while he grabs her breast firmly and teases her nipple with his thumb. “So delicious...”

With a desperate sign she pushes her hips forward, starts to rub her harder against his swollen crotch. His deep moan against her breasts tickles her skin while his stroking thumb rushes hot waves through her body. “Impatient little one...” he smirks and looks up to her. “Mind to show me the way to your bedroom?”

With a furious nod she jumps up and takes his hand, while he waves the beans off of the other and onto the table. With short steps she leads him upstairs and into the roomy bedroom with its king size bed. With embarrassment she notices the teddies onto it and jumps on the mattress to push them down on the floor.

As she turns around she sees his raised eyebrow and the amused smile on his delicious lips. “They´re cute!” he says shortly and begins to take his shirt off. Fascinated she follows his movements. As his shirt falls onto the floor his muscular chest with its thick dark chest hair catches her breath. She wants to feel his fur desperately on her skin. With no blink of an eye he opens his jeans and takes them, including boxers off. Naked and ready he stand in the soft light of her bedside lamp and lays his head slop.

He´s thicker than expected, not intimidating in his length. He´s like his owner. Impressive, strong but friendly and exiting at the same time. Slowly he crawls onto the bed and spreads her thighs to lay himself down between them. His nose nuzzles the damp fabric of her panties as he´s lifted the skirt of her dress. With a pleased sigh his tongue strokes upon the fabric, parts her folds and digs against her entrance without touching any piece of skin. Surprised she lets her head fall back into the thick pillows, crawling her fingers into his hair. The soft touches of his lips and tongue makes her shiver, begging him for more. She needs to feel him, deep inside her, his hot skin against hers.

“Richard..” she whispers begging and draws his head up to her face. “Can´t you just take me?”

Richard laughs softly and kisses her softly. “What is it with you woman? On the one hand you complain that no one is having time for  proper foreplay and on the other you´re so impatient...”

 

“Well...” she smiles innocently. “I need to feel my dark hero...now!”

Richard pauses and looks at her silently as he grabs the thin fabric of her dress and rips it apart with one strong move. The tearing noise lets her shiver. With a forbidden grin he does the same with he undergarments so she lays naked and open under him, surrounded by the tatters of her clothes.

Slowly he leans forward and catches her lips with a passionate kiss while his hands grab her hipbones and lift them up so the tip of his pulsing manhood slides between her wet folds. With a delicious slowness he enters her, fills her tight depth. His deep moan echos in her belly, forces her to a long, shy moan. Looking deep into her eyes he straightens his back and starts to circle his hips while he looks with a dreamy face down to her. The locks of his treasure trail rubs tenderly against her nub, stimulating her with every circling move.

Even circling his hips he start to push forward. First slowly and deep, then harder with every single move. He touches every spot of her inner walls, stretched them with this unbelievably thickness. Sobbing and moaning she´s held by his strong hands, the legs wrapped around his hips, her wandering fingers touching every spot of his skin they can reach.

His movements become faster, deeper as louder his moans disturb the silence around them. With one move he leans forward, presses his chest against hers and rubs his chest hair against her hard nipples.

That´s it. That´s what she wanted for so long. His huge hands crawled into her hair, his lips closing hers with a furious kiss full of moaning and sighs. She can fell his rod twitch, forcing himself into the deepest core of her loins.

“Come for me...” he whispers repeating into her mouth, followed by passionate nonsense, penetrating her ears deliciously. With every single word her walls clench firmer, the waves coming closer, till she frees her body with a relieved scream from the tension caused of his body. He follows her a few steps behind, pouring his hot semen deep into her while moans lost in her arm. Shivering and heavy breathing they try to catch their breaths again, looking deeply into each others eyes.

She can´t believe what they just did. Just seconds after her delicious high is gone she smashes on the hard ground of reality. Richard smiles softly while his thumb strokes upon her still blushed cheeks.

“I owe you five nights out…" he whispers and smiles as he sees her surprised look.

“Why that?” she ask nervous, still feeling his soften flesh deep into her.

“Well, I´ve a rule. Five dates before I´ve sex with a woman. Mostly, they don´t stay till date four...”

With a amused smile she leans up and kisses him softly. “I´m sure we´ll reach them....” 


End file.
